


Stupid Cupid (Love Is In The Air)

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Josie and Penelope, Josie can't hide her feelings for Penelope anymore, Penelope and Josie - Freeform, Penelope just wants Josie, Posie is endgame, cupid is a bitch, jealous Josie, penelope is soft, poor Penelope, posie - Freeform, set after 1x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Josie should have known that others have their eyes on Penelope. But when one certain person has their eyes on Penelope, Josie gets jealous and if that isn't enough Cupid is involved too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after 1x12, after the spring break road trip of the girls.
> 
> Many of us wanted a cupid monster and since it didn't happen I decided to jump in.
> 
> (If there are grammar mistakes or vocabulary mistakes please let me know) 
> 
> Kudos/Comments would be amazing.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven.
> 
> Enjoy!

Josie should have known.

Josie should have known that other witches, vampires and even werewolves have always wanted to date Penelope. 

They have always wanted to be in Josie's place, wanting to be the one who receives the love and affection from the raven haired witch. Having the access to Penelope's touch, her kisses, her body. 

Even after their breakup, the same people who have wanted to be Penelope Park's girlfriend, have also wanted to be Penelope Park's ex girlfriend.

Josie doesn't know what is so special about to be associated with the green eyed beauty but Josie should have known that other students (mainly girls and mainly witches) will do anything to make Penelope give them a chance. Mainly a certain witch.

"Hey, Josie, look at this!"

Josie glares at Hope, who has hit her with her elbow to lose her attention on her breakfast and to focus on whatever she was pointing out.

'Fucking Taylor Hansen!', Josie thinks, her nails dugging in her palm as she watches with narrowed eyes the scene unfolding in front of her.

-

Taylor Hansen, a witch that has started to attend Salvatore School this year the same time as Kaleb, has managed to become Josie's number one enemy.

Just like for every new arrival of students, Lizzie and Josie also had to give her a tour around the school and tell her some facts about her new home. It hasn't been a problem. At first. 

Until Penelope has passed the tour guides and the newbie and has winked at Josie. Lizzie has rolled her eyes, Josie has averted her gaze to the floor, trying her best to ignore the urge to go after her ex girlfriend and kiss her till she couldnt remember her own name anymore.

But how Taylor has reacted?

"Please tell me her name and tell me she is single."

Josie's eyes have widened, her lips have parted and Lizzie has given her a look. 

A look that basically has said 'I know you want to rip her hair out but Penelope isn't your girlfriend anymore.'

"Her name is Penelope Park and she is Josie's ex girlfriend.", Lizzie has revealed, ignoring Josie looking like she wants to give her twin sister a new hair cut with fire.

"Well keep in mind that she will be soon my girlfriend.", Taylor has shrugged and has walked forward leaving Josie and Lizzie behind.

"She fucking.."

"Jo!", Lizzie has warned and has grabbed her hand when Josie has looked like she wanted to use her fire against Taylor.

"Go outside. Take a deep breath. I will continue the tour."

The weird thing is that Taylor has never made a move on Penelope. 

-

But last night when Hope, Lizzie and Josie have studied for an upcoming spell test in the library, she has sat down at their table and has looked through some books.

Josie wouldn't have mind, if Taylor hasn't given her a look and a dangerous smile before leaving the library.

"Uh..what is this?", Penelope asks the blonde witch who has the audacity to sit down at the stairs that belongs to her coven, without an invitation.

"You still owe me something.", Taylor explains, her smirk growing.

Penelope snaps with her fingers and the coven leaves. 

Penelope catches Josie, Hope, Lizzie, M.G and some other students looking at them. 

Josie looks away immediately and Penelope knows that underneath the calm facade, Josie is about to burn down the blonde witch.

"I owe you something? What do I owe you?", Penelope asks to make Taylor leave as fast as possible.

Penelope knows that after Josie has hidden from her after returning from Europe, has rejected her note, has kissed her, has told her they would never get back together and is still avoiding her after spring break, she doesn't have to care about Josie's feelings.

But when it comes to Josie, Penelope can't be selfish. Well at least not to a point where it will hurt Josie. 

"I told you about the spell to lock Rafael and Hope in the gym for Josie's and Lizzie's sweet sixteen, remember?", Taylor reminds her, putting her hand on Penelope's knee.

"Josie.", Lizzie warns, when Josie reacts to Taylor's move with dropping her fork down on her plate.

"The Peez I know will send her away.", M.G assures his best friend.

"But she doesn't have to. You rejected her note. You basically did this yourself.", Hope points out, knowing that she will be probably twinning with Penelope's short hair soon, if she doesn't shut up.

"First of all, don't.", Penelope warns Taylor in the meanwhile and the blonde pulls her hand away, actually feeling threatened by the tone of the green eyed girl.

"Second..stop making this a cheap soap opera and tell me what you want."

"Can I try a spell on you? Mr. Williams encouraged me to work with other witches."

"Why me?", Penelope asks suspiciously.

"What? Are you scared?"

Taylor has pushed down the right button.

But after studying Penelope for months, becoming more and more obsessed with her it is no suprise she can read the witch.

Taylor has considered slug infected Josie as smart, because when Taylor has been infected all she has wanted is Penelope.

But infected Josie has been faster and has taken Penelope away. 

However now Taylor is the smart one.

"Just do it.", Penelope groans annoyed.

Taylor scoots closer to her and Penelope watches every move of her, ready to throw the blonde witch away with her magic if she does something that will upset Josie.

Penelope doesn't pay attention to the word the blonde witch mumbles, she is looking at Josie, who is looking at her again.

"Nothing happened.", Taylor pouts when she backs away from Penelope.

"What even was that spell for?", Penelope asks.

"It doesn't matter since it didn't work. Thank you for your assistance."

Before Penelope can stop her, Taylor is gone.

M.G shoots up from his chair, when Josie kicks him against his leg, knowing his best friend wants him to go and check on her ex girlfriend.

"Hey, Peez. Can I sit down or will your coven place burn my vampire ass?"

"It is safe for people I see as my friends, Milton."

"So, you and Taylor?", M.G asks as he sits down.

"No.", Penelope shakes her head.

"Not her. Not anyone else. There is only Josie. It will always be Josie."

M.G nods and without Penelope noticing he gives Josie a smile, assuring her that everything is alright.

It is. For now.

-

But the same night when it is about to be 2 am, Josie and Lizzie wake up with someone violently knocking against their door.

"Meeting at the common room now!", Hope's voice appears.

"What the fuck?", Lizzie asks sleepily.

It is not till they arrive at the common room, Josie gets worried.

Kaleb and M.G are surrounding Penelope who is sitting down in a chair, both vampires having their hands placed on her shoulder.

Emma, Alaric and Dorian are there too and Hope enters the common room before Josie or Lizzie can ask what is going on.

"She is not in her dorm.", Hope announces.

"Who? Dad, what is going?", Lizzie asks pissed that her sleep is interrupted.

"Taylor put a spell on me.", Penelope answers instead of Alaric.

"What spell?", Josie asks worried as she approaches her ex girlfriend.

"The cupid spell.", Dorian reveals.

"So will Penelope go around, shoot arrows in people's butt and make them fall in love?", Lizzie snickers.

"No..you..", Penelope bites down on her tongue to not insult Lizzie because now is the not the time.

"Kaleb and M.G are holding me down right now or I will go and confess my undying love to the wrong girl.", Penelope says as her green eyes look up in Josie's brown eyes.

"The cupid spell is a spell that make people fall in love with the one who casts it on them.", Emma continues Dorian's explanation.

That one simple explanation is enough for Josie's world to break down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here is the final part!
> 
> Bare in mind please I wrote this with little sleep and english isn't my first language so mistakes could be there.
> 
> Comments would be amazing.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you want for my writing updates or my Posie breakdowns.

"Kaleb, are you seriously recording this?!", Josie asks angrily.

The vampire boy doesn't even look sorry as he pans with his phone, recording more of the twins' dorm. Lizzie shows him the middle finger, M.G is admiring that gesture of Lizzie, Hope is whispering with Penelope about something and Josie tries to heard it but Kaleb is distracting. 

The door of the Saltzman twins' dorm opens and Alaric is standing there with Emma and Dorian.

"We left you alone for 5 minutes and you already escaped?", Alaric asks in disbelief.

"We are already working on the solution for Penelope's problem.", Hope is the first one who speaks up.

"We decided to have a sleep over here so we can keep an eye on Penelope in case she tries to go to Taylor."

"Absolutely not. At least not with so many people.", Dorian disagrees.

"Well, a boy needs his beauty sleep anyways. Have fun girls.", Kaleb says as he walks to the door.

"Good night, friends. And Peez...",

Penelope raises an eyebrow at M.G waiting for him to continue.

"Try to shoot your shot at Taylor.", he laughs and before Josie can throw a pillow at him, he is gone.

"Good luck, Pen.", Hope pats Penelope's shoulder, waves at Lizzie and Josie and she also leaves the dorm.

"I need to talk to Penelope in private.", Emma announces.

Penelope, who is enjoying to feel the soft matress of Josie's bed after a long time, only shrugs. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes at Penelope being this carefree and Josie, who is sitting on Lizzie's bed with her twin, is having other thoughts about Penelope being in her bed.

Not inappropiate thoughts but also not thoughts where she kills her. More like memories of how Penelope and her have loved to cuddle in her bed and watch movies (of course only with Lizzie's absence) but still Josie can't stop herself from pouting.

"I have nothing to be embarrassed about. Just ask me now, Ms. Tig."

"Well uh since you are aware that you are all of sudden in love with Taylor, we can assume that the spell didn't work properly or you.."

"Or she?", Josie asks and ignores Penelope winking at her.

"Or Penelope wouldn't even give you a second glance anymore, Josie."

"Which basically means that Penelope's love for Josie and the spell that Taylor put on Penelope will collide and it could lead to some trouble.", Alaric explains, and he wishes nothing more than for Caroline to be giving this sort of talk.

Josie averts her gaze on her hands, Penelope remains silent too but Lizzie decides to speak up.

"But can't we use Penelope as some sort of tracker to find Taylor and make her break the spell?"

Josie and Penelope both look at Lizzie suprised. They have expected a mean comment of how Penelope is not in love with Josie but definitely not this.

"Penelope?", Dorian asks who thinks that's a great idea.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Nope.", Penelope says casually.

"All I know is I want to kiss her and tell her how much I love her."

Penelope covers her mouth and Josie glares at her.

"And yes I want to puke for saying that.", Penelope quickly adds.

"Okay, we will do it the following: Penelope will stay here tonight and you two will keep an eye on her in general till we find Taylor.", Alaric decides.

Lizzie whines and shoves her face in a pillow. Penelope grins satisfied and Josie just wants to dissappear.

"So, will you sleep with Lizzie or do you want to cuddle with me like the good old times, JoJo?"

Josie can only stare at her.

-

"We always wanted to have fantasies but Lizzie being part of the fantasy is not fun.", Penelope pouts as the blonde twin puts on the enchanted bracelet on her wrist.

Josie, who also wears an enchanted bracelet, blinks confused when suddenly a faint red thread appears between hers and Penelope's bracelet.

"Aw, does this make us soulmates?", Penelope asks happily, sounding like a kid who is seeing an ice cream truck.

"I am not in the mood to chase after you through the whole school but I also don't want to be bound to you so I am sacrificing Josie. As soon as you are that far away that Josie won't be able to see you or hear you anymore, the read thread will lead Josie to you. Your bracelet will also shock you."

"Why does it shock her?", Josie asks confused.

"I will keep the why a secret I also want to have my fun in this.", Lizzie smirks and Penelope can only grin back.

"Smart, blondie. Really smart."

Lizzie gets up from Josie's bed, grabs her phone from the nighstand and walks towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?", Josie calls after her.

"I will spend the night at Hope's dorm. I am not ready to see whatever will happen between you two.", Lizzie explains.

"Lizzie, no don..."

The door closes after Lizzie and Josie closes her eyes.

"Please tell me I am dreaming and this is a nightmare."

"This is the best nightmare I am having then.", Penelope snickers, as she slips under Josie's blanket.

"Scoot over.", Josie demands as she takes the them of the blanket.

"What?", Penelope asks happily, not believing that this is happening.

"I am just doing this to keep an eye on you.", Josie lies.

"I can't wait to see what you will do if Taylor appears.", Penelope says amused.

But then suddenly Josie kisses her.

Penelope is confused at first then she realizes that Josie is siphoning magic from her. Penelope just gives in and enjoys to feel Josie's lips. Before Penelope can rest her hand against Josie's cheek, Josie breaks the kiss.

Josie mutters a spell and the light in the dorm is out.

Penelope blinks as she is looking at Josie, darkness surrounding them.

"What is it?", Josie asks annoyed, opening her eyes, feeling Penelope staring at her.

"You should ask yourself the following questions: Why am In the same bed with Penelope if I could use Lizzie's? Why did I just siphon magic from Penelope through a kiss if I could just do it from the wall or with touching her hand and why didn't I just walk to the goddamn light switch?"

Penelope sounds upset and exhausted.

Josie doesn't answer and Penelope turns her back to her. Josie has not imagined the night sharing with Penelope a bed to go like this. She has expected Penelope facing her while sleeping but Penelope having turned her back to her hurts her.

Penelope sighs loudly and then she faces Josie again.

"I can't get mad at you. You are lucky, I love you."

"Oh that's why you dumped me?!", Josie hisses back.

"Yes! Because I love you! Because I couldn't bear to see you tearing yourself apart between our relationship and Lizzie! I let you go, because I knew you wouldn't be able to pick a side and you wouldn't be able to ask Lizzie to at least try to deal with some of her problems on her own!", Penelope raises her voice.

"That's what was in the note..of course with other words but it has the same meaning.", Penelope adds softly now, and she reaches her hand out to brush with her thumb over Josie's cheek.

"I love you, Josie. I never stopped loving you."

Tears gather in Josie's eyes as she lets herself surrender to Penelope's familiar touch.

"What about Taylor?"

"I love Taylor."

It feels like a stab in Josie's heart even though she knows it's the spell.

"Ouch!", Penelope groans and she rubs her wrist with her hand.

"Now I know when it will shock me. Lizzie has done a great job.", Penelope grins but Josie can't smile.

Despite the darkness Penelope notices the tears in Josie's eyes.

"You know it's the spell."

"I can't help it...spell or not..you being in love with someone else..it kills me.", Josie's voice cracks.

Penelope has waited so long for Josie to admit that she also still has feelings for her. 

But she doesn't feel happy seeing Josie like this. In fact it breaks her heart.

"Come here.", Penelope whispers and opens her arms.

Penelope places a kiss on top of Josie's head while Josie buries her face in the crook of Penelope's neck, inhaling her scent and releasing her tears.

"It's you, Josie. I am in love with you. It will always be you."

"I love you too.", Josie whimpers.

Penelope's heart melts with the words and when she feels Josie placing a kiss on her neck, she is sure she is dying.

Soon Josie falls asleep, her head still buried in Penelope's neck and Penelope is still holding her. 

"The spell is broken.", Penelope says out loud when she realizes she hasn't thought about the blonde since a few minutes now.

Since Josie's I love you.

"JoJo.", Penelope whispers gently and kisses her on her forehead while she brushes with her thumb over Josie's cheek.

"Hm?", Josie asks sleepily and looks up with half open eyes at Penelope who hovers over her.

"The spell is broken, baby.", Penelope tells her happily.

"How that?"

"Your I love you broke it."

Josie gives her a sleepy yet cute smile and she pulls Penelope in for a kiss. 

-

"Okay, I expected anything but that.", Hope admits.

Hope, Kaleb, M.G, Lizzie, Landon and Rafael are sitting in the cafeteria right now, enjoying their breakfast. 

Josie and Penelope, who walk inside the cafeteria holding hands draw immediately attention.

"That is why Lizzie is smirking at me, since I sat down at this table!", Kaleb realizes in disbelief.

"You saw them this morning when you left Hope's dorm, you won the bet! They are back together!"

It hits M.G seconds after Kaleb.

Lizzie continues to smirk as she lifts up her hands in the air, moving them like she is at a concert.

Landon and Rafael are watching confused when M.G, Kaleb and Hope make a dissapointed sound and then they place three 20 dollar bills on the the table and push the money to Lizzie.

"I love winning.", Lizzie beams happily as she looks at the money she is holding in her hands.

"Do I wanna know?", Landon asks Hope.

"Probably not.", she answers.

-

"Hi, Penelope."

Penelope and Josie who are standing in the line to get pancakes turn around to Taylor.

"Babe, do you mind?", Josie asks who reaches her plate to Penelope.

"I don't.", Penelope answers as she takes the plate.

Taylor raises an eyebrow at Josie, who is glaring at her.

"Babe, huh?", Taylor asks.

The blonde witch stumbles back when Josie punches her.

"Not now, Taylor! Not ever!", Josie screams at her.

"That's my twin!", Lizzie cheers proudly, who witnesses it with Kaleb, M.G, Landon, Rafael and Hope.

Penelope hands the plates to two other witches from her coven and then she touches Josie's arm.

"Come on, let's get an ice pack for your hand."

Josie and Penelope leave the cafeteria.

No one bothers to help Taylor, whose nose is bleeding. Everyone goes back to doing what they are doing before the incident. 

-

"I love you.", Josie tells Penelope on the way to the infirmary.

"I love you too, JoJo."

Josie, who has wrapped an around Penelope's waist, smiles, when Penelope presses a long kiss against her temple.


End file.
